


"May I have this dance?"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	"May I have this dance?"

"May I have this dance?" Draco offers his hand with a slight bow of his head.

Harry rolls his eyes. "I still don't understand - "

"It's tradition, Harry. The bride and groom - or, in this case, the groom and groom - open the dance floor," Draco insists. "My mother has been more than understanding about your desire to keep this wedding a small affair and that we didn't want to do our vows in the nude and that we - ouch. Harry, it's one, two, three. One, two, three. Just follow my lead."

Harry watches their feet with a frown. "I just don't - "

Draco tilts his chin up to look him in the eye. "And we keep our eyes on each other," he gently reminds him. "No watching your feet."

"How am I supposed to figure out the steps - sorry \- if I can't watch my feet?"

"You follow my lead," Draco says. "Relax and follow my lead."

Harry stops, pulling Draco to a halt as well. The blond waves his wand to stop the music and patiently waits for his fiancé to speak.

"I can't do this."

Draco sighs. "Yes, you can - "

"No, Draco, I can't. We've been practicing for days and I'm still stepping on your feet. We're going to look ridiculous and your mother is not going to be pleased."

Draco presses their lips together and then stares into Harry's eyes. "My mother just wants to see us happy and dancing. I will wear steel-toed shoes if I have to. I'll let you stand on my feet and do all of the dancing if I have to, okay? We'll figure something out - we always do."

Harry sighs, nodding and leaning into Draco's chest. "I don't want to disappoint her. Or you."

Draco presses a kiss to his hair. "I know, love, but this day is not supposed to be stressful. The only thing that absolutely has to go right is the bonding. And even if that gets messed up, we will do it another day, okay? As long as I get to be your husband and call you mine, that's all that is going to matter in the end, alright?"

Harry huffs out a breath. "Your mother would disagree."

"Are you scared of my mother, Potter?"

Harry snorts. "Aren't you?"


End file.
